


Just Like Kisses On the Necks of "Best Friends"

by OkayKaylyn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude knows it's not sexual, but he can't help but wonder what it would look like to someone walking in, Connor straddling him on his bed, hands being held against the mattress. He can't help but shiver at the image that pops into his head, of what someone could assume. Of what he wished was really happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Kisses On the Necks of "Best Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the tent thing never happened, but the movie theatre thing did. Takes place in the most recent episode (2.18) Title from the song I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song) by Fall Out Boy (phew, long title) This is based loosely on my first kiss, but I was 10 and didn't realize at the time that I had a crush on her

As soon as Jude blinks the last bit of sleep from his eyes he knows something's off. His mattress is sunken lower than usual and definitely too warm. He remembers the night before, playing video games until Jesus yelled at them to "turn off the damn game!" then talking until they both fell asleep, apparently in the same bed. Jude does a quick sweep of his room, (closed door, no Jesus) as Connor stretches next to him, obviously waking.

"Morning sunshine," Jude sing-songs sarcastically as Connor props himself up on his elbows, "We fell asleep." Connor looks confused for all of one second before he groans and flops back down against Jude's mattress.

"Think anyone saw?" Connor asks

"Jesus, obviously" Jude nods towards Jesus's empty bed "But I doubt anyone'd care."

"Right" Connor sighs, stretching his arms above his head. Jude pretends not to notice the way Connor's shirt pulls up just a bit as he kicks the covers down around their ankles. "Think we should get up?"

"Probably." Jude answers, not attempting to move. He feels Connor relax beside him and tries to ignore the way he feels pressed against his side.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Connor's leg drifts into Jude's space. "Keep to your side" Jude laughs, kicking Connor's leg.

" _My _side huh? I have my own side?" Connor jokes fondly, reveling in the blush he sees creeping up Jude's neck.__

__"Don't be a jerk" Jude kicks him again._ _

__"You're the jerk." Connor retorts, kicking him back. This leads to a full on wrestling match, with Jude surrendering quickly once Connor has his hands locked above his head._ _

__Jude knows it's not sexual, but he can't help but wonder what it would look like to someone walking in, Connor straddling him on his bed, hands being held against the mattress. He can't help but shiver at the image that pops into his head, of what someone could assume. Of what he wished was really happening._ _

__He'd known for a while that he liked Connor, too long actually. Too long without confronting the non-best friend feelings he has for his best friend. There were times he would entertain the idea of Connor liking him back, occasionally even believing it. He thought maybe they were both just idiots who couldn't see what was right in front of them._ _

__The fantasy became reality when he felt Connor's pinky nudging his during the movie. He knew he should've stopped it, tried to even, but his body wouldn't listen to his brain, pushing closer instead of pulling away. By the end of the movie their hands were clasped tightly, sweaty from nervousness and the stifling heat in the back of the theatre._ _

__Things didn't change after that. Connor would still kiss his girlfriend in the hallway before class, his best friend long forgotten and Jude still pretended like he wasn't hopelessly crushing on Connor. Same old same old._ _

__"Hey, space cadet." Connor's quiet voice brings him back to reality as he releases Jude's hands "You're like a million miles away, what's up?" Connor's hovering over him, eyebrows creased in confusion, and Jude can feel _something _building inside him.___ _

____Something that makes him do stupid things, like push up onto his elbows to kiss his best friend._ _ _ _

____A million and one excuses are on the tip of his tongue as Connor pulls away, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Before he can voice any of them though, Connor breathes out an almost silent "Oh" and pushes forward, the force of which knocking Jude back down, freeing his arms to wrap around Connor's back._ _ _ _

____That _something _that had been building inside of him starts dissipating, along with all of his common sense. He loses himself in the kiss, pressing his fingers into Connor's back and enjoying the way his stomach swoops.___ _ _ _

______Connor buries his head in the crook of Jude's neck as they both try to catch their breath, a very difficult feat for Jude as Connor starts pressing soft kisses against his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______The creak of the stairs pulls the boys out of their stupor, both scrambling to get into an innocent position. They're upright and not touching at all when Jesus opens the door "Connor, your dad's downstairs." He informs him, barely sparing the boys a glance before leaving back down the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have to go," Connor mumbles, Jude nodding along numbly "But we're... We'll talk later, okay?" Connor doesn't accept a nod this time, waiting for Jude to mutter a quiet "Okay" before he gets up and leaves._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jude waits until his bedroom door is shut tight before lying back down and letting his fingers drift over his mouth, replaying the kiss in his mind. It wasn't franticand heady like in the movies, but sweet and exhilarating, in a way only Connor could make Jude feel._ _ _ _ _ _

______And that thought causes the _something _to start building again.___ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
